Infusion pump devices and systems are relatively well-known in the medical devices, for use in delivering or dispensing an agent, such as insulin or another prescribed medication, to a patient. A typical infusion pump includes a pump drive system which typically includes a small motor and drive train components that convert rotational motor motion to a translational displacement of a plunger (or stopper) in a reservoir that delivers medication from the reservoir to the body of a user via a fluid path created between the reservoir and the body of a user. Some fluid infusion devices also include a force sensor designed to detect and indicate a pump malfunction and/or non-delivery of the medication to the patient due to a fluid path occlusion.
In some fluid infusion devices, the reservoir may be removed or replaced by a user, for example, to replace an empty reservoir with a new reservoir. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fluid infusion device that accommodates the insertion and removal of the reservoir in a manner that avoids inadvertent fluid delivery or potential damage to the drive system when engaging and/or disengaging the reservoir with the drive system.